Kejadian Tak Terduga
by queen Victorie
Summary: Re-Publish.EDITED.disebuah tempat yang terlihat tengang dan damai, dimana seharusnya kehidupan berjalan dengan membosankan, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan tak terduga juga di tempat yang tak terduga…RnR is reallyyyyy help me :


Hallo, Victory kembali disini, setelah lamaaaaaaa sekali meninggalkan FFn dan Cuma nge-review sekali dua kali akhirnya victory kembali dengan cerita yang udah pernah di publish sebelumnya tapi karena ceritanya banyak yang bilang depannya gantung jadi victory tambahin depannya.

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Kejadian Tak Terduga © Victory**

**Summary**: disebuah tempat yang terlihat tengang dan damai, dimana seharusnya kehidupan berjalan dengan membosankan, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan tak terduga juga di tempat yang tak terduga…

* * *

Suasana yang damai terlihat di sebuah sekolah Elit dan mahal tempat para putra-putri pejabat kerajaan Inggris bersekolah. Entu saha sekolah terlihat damai, karena ini adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana sekuruh sekolah di Inggris Raya libur, namun karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah asrama, maka tetap terlihat siswa-siswi melenggang kesana-kemari sambil mengoceh dengan teman-teman mereka.

*jeglek* suasana damai tersebut terpecahkan oleh bunyi keras yang berasal dari satu bagian di sekolah namun tsk dapat dipastikan dimana tepatnya. seluruh ruangan di dalam bangunan tersebut menjadi gelap seketika. Mati lampu. Di tempat yang tidak pernah kita sangka-sangka sebelumnya, yaitu HOGWARTS. Kalian pasti berpikir begini: 'Mati lampu? Di Hogwarts?' dan jawabannya adalah 'Ya, di Hogwarts' tentu saja ini sangat mengejutkan bagi semua warga Hogwarts. Bagaimana tidak? Hogwarts adalah sebuah Boarding School elite dengan bayaran jutaan dollar dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah MATI LAMPU!

Tentu saja ini membuat keadaan menjadi kacau balau, lihat saja, sekarang seorang siswa tampan berambut pirang platina berkata "Mengapa lampunya mati? Aku akan segera mengadukan ini pada ayahku!" setelah terdiam beberapa saat dia berkata pelan "ataukah aku menjadi buta? Ah, tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak mingkin buta!" tentu saja kalian tau siapa yang berkata demikian… yup Draco Malfoy, sang Pangeran Slytherin. Disebelahnya Pansy Parkinson menanggapi perkataannya "kupikir kau tidak buta, tak mungkin kan kita berdua buta secara bersamaan tanpa sebab, Drake?" Draco memikirkan kata-kata Pansy, lalu berkata "kupikir kau benar, jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Lebih baik kita ke ruang rekreasi sekarang" Draco memutuskan.

Di ruang rekreasi, semua murid slytherin telah berkumpul. Setelah itu terdengar seorang prefek berkata, "sebaiknya kita segera ke aula besar" akhirnya mereka pergi ke aula besar bersama-sama. Di aula besar telah ada ratusan siswa-siswi Hogwarts lainnya, yang berasal dari asrama Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, maupun Hufflepuff. Para guru pun berkumpul disana dan berusaha mengatasi kekacauan yang ada.. ketika para Slytherin memasuki aula, banyak terdengar teriakan seperti: "aw, kau menginjak kakiku!" , "aduhhh", "atau "menyingkirlah dari kakiku!" dan sebagainya. Melihat kekacauan tersebut, kepala sekolah Albus Dumbledore berkata menggunakan toa yang baru saja dicolong dari mesjid sebelah, "seluruh siswa sebaiknya duduk, agar tidak terjadi kejadian yang tidak diinginkan" pernyataan ini menimbulkan berbagai reaksi, ada yang langsung duduk karena kelelahan, ada yang berteriak protes dan berbagai reaksi lainnya. "Kami mohon maaf karena keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan ini, yah sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan kami juga sih, ini karena negeri kita perlu menghemat energy, karena itu dilakukan pemadaman bergilir" Profesor Mcgonagall berkata setelah berhasil merebut toa tersebut dari tangan Kepala Sekolah. Dumbledore yang tersinggung karena toa-nya direbut begitu saja berusaha merebut kembali toa tersebut dari tangan McGonagall dan segera memerintahkan semua siswa mengambil kantong tidur di sudut ruangan sesuai warna asrama masing-masing (Gryfindor-merah, Slytherin-hijau, Ravenclaw-biru, Hufflepuff-kuning) yang sudah diseriakan oleh para kepala asrama.

*****F.I.N*****

* * *

Victory tau ini jelek, dan ga banyak perubahan sama versi sebelumnya apa lagi di bagian ejaan, karena victory emang ngga nge check ejaan sama tata bahasanya, ini aja dikerjain tengah malem pas lagi insom #kokcurhat oke segitu aja curhatnya deh

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca sampe sini, yang mau nge-review terima kasihnya jadi 2x deh

Review yaaaaaa klik aja tombol di bawah nihh


End file.
